Mila Zetsubo
Appearance Mila is half American, half Japanese, though her home country has always been Japan. 25 years old, birthday is December 11th. Mila stands at 6' exactly, with long brown hair that reaches down to her waist, which she keeps in a thick, braided ponytail. Her bangs are fairly thick, and stick out in front of her face a bit while slightly covering her right eye. She has heterochromia; her left eye being an emerald green and her right being strangely yellow, though it is not immediately apparent as it is usually partially hidden by her bangs on the right side of her face. No, it has nothing to do with shadows or shadow bullshit, it's just yellow and that's that. Both of said eyes are somewhat narrowed, her nose a bit pointed and her lips thin, giving her face a sort of serpentine detail. Her body structure is tall and lean, with limbs being a bit slender. She, however, is a grown and gifted woman, having a huge DD chest (Thanks to her American mother giving her plenty to shake in comparison to her Japanese father. Whom, by the way, lost dibs on giving her her first name), a near-hourglass figure, and the best booty in town...not gonna lie, she basically has the body of a pornstar. She tends to wear semi-formal teaching outfits or simple casual things, but when out "hunting" late at night, she dresses quite dangerously. Personality On the outside she's half business, half laid back with a layer of sarcasm over some remarks, but on the inside wants to fuck your life up and make you cry. Having not a traumatizing past or dramatic event occur in her life to make her this way, she had just naturally developed the proclivity to cruelty over time...and of course, is just generally highly sociopathic. However, she also isn't stupid... she knows one can't get far in life without appeasing others or putting on enough of a face to get past them and their shit, then move on. When with other people or at her job, she wears the above description as her mask. When she's alone and at home, she is triple A bitch material, and has a tendency to drink until she's at least buzzed on the weekends, never any less. This is usually followed by her attempting to play Dark Souls. The entirety of her true, evil side is kept under wraps more often than she would like. Her instinct to survive socially makes her keep it locked away tight, and on only the rarest of occasions does she let loose. It's her understanding one cannot survive on their own for long, and that to push everyone else away with her evil would only result in things like losing her job, having no one to fall back on, and more... So in turn, her survival instinct clashes with her desire to cause havoc, and as a result a disconnect of her thoughts from her feelings. But things are starting to change, and she's becoming curiously confused.... Background Mila is a science teacher for the 2nd year students at Yasogami, specializing in biology--having this be her first full-time teaching job after having graduated college. Also, she doesn't like it all, she's just good at science so she got a job that had something to do with it. She has no remarkable or interesting events in her past, having lived such a bland life that part of her preference to evil is what she found makes it more interesting. She was the crafty cruel child, always getting away with her schemes and removing evidence of many things she had done to keep herself out of the picture and her victims helpless. But as she got older, she slowly had to dumb down how many terrible things she could do as she began to have to operate as a grown member of society. Eventually, they became near-non existent, her methods invalid, and opportunities gone...and now, she is simply an adult with a whole lot of internal spite. Average, but evil. Stats References *Original Character Post